rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Black Order
"Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No... it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... for even in death, you have become children of Thanos." -Ebony Maw The Black Order, also known as the Cull Obsidian, are a collective group of elite individuals that serve directly under the Mad Titan Thanos. Composed of several adopted survivors of genocidal purges, the Black Order members collectively refer to themselves as "The Children of Thanos" and carry out his every command. Efficient at their tasks as military commanders, intergalactic negotiators, high profile assassins, and specialized warriors, those in the Black Order operate in the highest echelon of Thanos's empire. Their mission is to seek out and collect the Infinity Stones for his use. History Origins The Black Order has its roots in the early formation of Thanos's expansive quest for universal dominion. After the destruction of Titan, the future warlord embarked on an interstellar journey to locate the Infinity Stones and use them to subjugate reality to his control. Starting with the first world he visited after the destruction of Titan, Thanos gathered followers from the survivors of his half-genocides of various peoples. Selecting the best members of each surviving race to be his lieutenants, the Mad Titan gained a small but effective team of loyal individuals that collectively referred to themselves as his "children," and became more widely known as the Black Order. Infinity Quest: The Mind Stone The Black Order was involved in acquiring Thanos' first Infinity Stone, accompanying him personally on the mission to the Chitauri Hive world. The mission was a harrowing one that cost them one of their members, affecting them so much they do not openly speak of the event. Though they successfully helped Thanos get the Mind Stone, it required the sacrifice of Supergiant, their newest member at the time who struggled with her power and was used by Thanos to locate the Mind Stone, and was either ignored or threatened with punishment if she failed to get him the stone despite her immense psychic pain. The rest of the Order took this as an example not to fail in their future endeavours, and do everything absolutely necessary to find the Infinity Stones and bring them to Thanos. List of Members Corvus Glaive The Black Order's first member, Corvus Glaive is the leader of the group. An exceptional tactician and finely tuned warrior, Corvus's only match in the order is Proxima Midnight, his wife and secondary commander. Aptly named for the powerful artifact he uses as his main weapon, Corvus proves to be an increadibly dangerous individual if one finds him in close combat. The Glaive he wields is immensely powerful and gifted with atomic properties; capable of splitting objects apart by the atom, the Glaive is able to pierce through and cut almost anything, from thick hide and armor to powerful energy beams or barriers. The Glaive also bestows him with virtual immortality, enabling him to survive any attack so long as he holds it in his hand; even if he were to perish, the Glaive can revive him to full health so long as it remains unbroken. Proxima Midnight The Black Order's second member, Proxima Midnight is a supporting leader and capable warrior. One of the most hardened combatants and assassins in the universe, Proxima's only equal in the order is her husband, Corvus Glaive. Trained to kill with a multitude of weapons, she primarily wields a three-pronged spear weapon that has exceptional piercing capabilities, forged from a star trapped in a distorted space-time. It can generate beams of energy that can trace paths according to her mental direction, as well as transform into a black shadow net which traps anything within with unbreakable force. The spear is highly toxic and lethal to just about anything that comes in contact with its tips. Ebony Maw The Black Order's third member, Ebony Maw is a supporting leader and strategist. An exceptionally talented individual with a sharp mind and penchant for manipulation, Ebony's primary strength comes from his careful and calculating manipulation of organizations, leaders, and events for the Black Order's gain. Unlike the more up-close members of the Order, Ebony disdains physical combat, instead relying on his remarkable talent for the Mystic Arts if forced into a fight. Demonstrating outstanding proficiency for mental manipulation of the environment, Ebony's penchant of telekinetic power is his favored ability and complements Supergiant's telepathy. Black Dwarf The Black Order's fourth member, Black Dwarf is a supporting leader and brutal fighter. The strongest member of the order, Black Dwarf prefers to smash his enemies with his bare hands but is trained in the use of large and unorthodox weapons if it proves advantageous to use them. Although a capable leader, Black Dwarf usually takes commands from the other members of the order, preferring to carry out objectives rather than set them. Supergiant The Black Order's fifth member, Supergiant was a supporting member and psychic specialist. A curiously powerful but unstable telepath, Supergiant was carefully watched by the rest of the order and only allowed on missions where her impressive powers outweigh the risks of their use to others around them. While she proved a liability and only useful in certain situations, her psionic capabilities proved her worth keeping around. The complement to Ebony Maw's calculating, controled telekinetic manipulation, Supergiant's telepathy was parasitic, able to read and control minds as well as mentally override them to serve her desires, and to sap the intelligence and devour knowledge from her victims. She perished during the mission to acquire the Mind Stone for Thanos, which one the success of the Stone at the cost of her life. Scarlet Witch The sixth member of the Black Order, the Scarlet Witch was forced from her homeworld of Earth after an encounter with Proxima Midnight which costed the life of her brother, Quicksilver. Boasting some of the same powers as Supergiant, Wanda can change and warp reality using her "Chaos Magic", which can distort and shift reality, just like the Reality Stone. Proficient in unarmed combat and handy with staff-shaped melee weapons, the Scarlet Witch is an all-around combatant and skilled tactician/leader, evident by her leadership roles she acquired when she led the Avengers several times back on her homeworld of Earth. She does suffer from mental illnesses, caused by the use of her Chaos Magic. Trivia *The members of the Black Order are aptly named with variations of the color black to fit the group motif, with the exception of Supergiant. Category:Team Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant